Bad Jack
by Iron Mew
Summary: Une grooooosse cuite va changer radicalement pour la deuxième fois la vie de Tony Stark en très peu de temps. Reste à savoir ce qu'il va résulter de ce changement... Fic écrite à partir d'un RP fait avec ma Sumi Chan que j'adore. YAOI Rating M parce qu'il y aura plein de Lemons !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Nouvelle fiction parce que, comme vous l'avez vu j'ai pas du tout d'inspi pour les deux autres...Oui vous avez le droit de me lapider ! Mais uniquement si vous n'aimez pas la nouvelle fic !

On a fait un RP avec ma Sumi Chan que j'adore et on l'aime tellement que j'ai décidé de le retranscrire en fic avec son aide précieuse ! Après enjoy ou pas mais une riview ça fait plaisir pour récompenser notre travail 3 (on accepte aussi les cookies, cup cakes et tarte au citron !)

**Disclamer : **NON, non et non je n'ai toujours pas réussit à obtenir la garde de Tony Stark, encore moins celle de Loki. Je ne gagne donc absolument rien à écrire cette fiction (sauf vos cookies, cup cakes, tartes au citron and cie)

**Couple : **Loki x Tony Stark

**Rating :** M for Mutch of lemon !

**Résumé : **Une bonne cuite peut coûter cher, ou pas, mais la vie de Tony Stark va changer radicalement, en bien ou mal, il faut voir...

* * *

**Bad Jack**

Chapitre : 1

Il n'avait absolument pas été dur à convaincre. En fait Thor n'avait eu qu'à prononcer les mots "intégrer", "loisir" et "amusement" pour que Tony Stark n'accepte volontiers. En fait il s'agissait d'offrir à Loki un peu d'humanité, de sorte qu'il puisse s'intégrer parfaitement à la vie humaine, et Thor était persuadé que c'était possible, pour lui permettre de retrouver la joie de vivre et surtout de ne plus avoir de pulsions ni meurtrières ni démoniaque. Et, de tous les Avengers, Tony était le plus réputé pour savoir s'amuser. C'est pourquoi Thor avait fait appel à lui, et l'homme de métal n'allait certainement pas rater une occasion de faire la fête. Donc il avait tiré Loki hors de la tour, qu'il avait entièrement reconstruite depuis l'arrestation du dieu des mensonges et la mort de tous les Chitauris, il y avait un mois de ça, l'avait conduit dans un bar non loin de celle-ci où il savait qu'on y passait de la bonne musique et l'avait installé devant un verre de whisky.

Le pauvre Loki s'attendait à tout sauf à ça : Il pensait finir au fin fond des geôles d'Asgard où on l'aurait torturé jusqu'à qu'il trouve (très rapidement) un moyen de s'en évader. Au lieu de ça il était dans un bar Midgardien, assis face à l'homme qu'il avait envoyé par la fenêtre et s'apprêtant à boire le verre que l'homme de fer lui devait depuis leur affrontement en tête à tête.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tout cela signifie ? »

Demanda-t-il donc froidement à l'adresse de millionnaire. Ce dernier répondit avec un sourire Starkien :

« Relaaaax, je vous devais un verre non ? Alors profitez, c'est juste un verre. »

Puis il vida le sien d'un trait avant d'observer le dieu, un air de défis sur le visage.

« Cul-sec. »

Loki haussa un sourcil. Par déduction il avait deviné que "cul-sec" signifiait "tout d'un coup", mais il avait encore du mal avec les expressions humaines. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait les trouver vaseuses…Néanmoins il s'empara de son verre et en avala le contenu d'une traite.

« C'est pas de l'hydromel ça… »

Déclara-t-il après une grimace.

« Non, moi je bois pas de l'alcool de gonzesse »

Répondit simplement Tony en désignant la bouteille de Jack Daniels posée sagement à côté d'eux, ne demandant qu'à être vidée. D'ailleurs le playboy en resservit un verre à chacun. Le Jotun se mit à ricaner légèrement durant un bref instant.

« Ignorant mortel…L'hydromel est loin d'être un alcool de femelle crois-moi… »

Finit-il lâcher en reprenant son verre.

« Aaah, on progresse… »

Ajouta l'humain, content d'avoir réussi à lui faire dire quelque chose, avec un sourire.

« Alors, racontez-moi un peu. Qu'est-ce qui vous à prit de démolir ma tour comme ça ? Vous auriez même dû m'aider à reconstruire tiens ! »

Poursuivit-il en entrechoquant leurs deux verres avant de porter le sien à ses lèvres.

« Oh, démolir, démolir…Tout de suite les grands mots… »

Marmonna le dieu, sirotant son verre.

« J'ai à peine cassé les vitres et un bout de sol…Par rapport au reste de la ville c'est plutôt soft… »

« Le reste de la ville ça m'est égal, là on parle de LA tour Stark, mon bébé, vous avez fracassé MON logo ! »

S'emballa-t-il soudain, faussement indigné, avant de s'affaler sur le tabouret, presque calmé, suivant le rythme de la musique en tapotant la table de ses doigts.

« Plaignez-vous, il vous reste une lettre. En plus c'est un "A", c'est nickel pour votre petite bande de justiciers vengeurs…Avengers c'est ça ? Avouez que j'ai le compas dans l'œil… »

Rétorqua le dieu, pas assez alcoolisé pour apprécier la musique, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

« Peut-être mais j'aime faire cavalier seul, vous comprenez, Stark c'est la classe, ça a de la gueule, Avengers c'est pas mélodique, ça manque d'entrain, c'est plus fait pour vous, vengeance, tout ça, c'est votre rayon pas le mien, moi j'aime mieux frapper avant d'avoir à me venger, voyez c'que je veux dire ? »

Répondit le playboy, terminant son deuxième verre.

« Hummm…Pourquoi la vengeance serait-elle mon rayon ? Ça n'a jamais été la raison de mes agissements… »

Opposa le dieu du feu, avalant la dernière gorgée de son deuxième verre alors que Stark s'empressa de le re-remplir.

« Ah bon ? C'est quoi alors ? Le pouvoir ? La tour à son nom ? La puissance ? En avoir dans le pantalon ? C'est ça qui vous excite ? »

Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui, un éclat d'intérêt s'y étant allumé, après avoir reposé la bouteille. Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de Loki.

« Midgardien présomptueux…Je suis un dieu, alors le pouvoir, la puissance, en avoir dans le pantalon…Pourquoi serais-je excité par ce que je possède déjà ?...En revanche, pour la tour c'était surtout pour vous emmerder et ça, j'avoue, c'était très satisfaisant… »

« Oui mais je vous ai cassé la gueule, je vous ai même menacé, et ça aussi c'était satisfaisant ! »

Contra le playboy, joyeux, remplissant à nouveau leurs verres.

« J'dis pas le contraire…Mais mon motif n'était pas la vengeance, c'est bon pour les humains… »

A ces mots, Stark fixa Loki avec un sourire narquois et imita un violoniste tenant un instrument invisible.

« A d'autres. »

« Vous n'en savez rien, mortel. Alors je ne vous permets pas. »

Déclara le dieu, ma mine sombre et agacée, en posant son verre.

« Vous énervez pas voyons. »

Répliqua l'homme, remplissant encore son verre.

« Mais à part ça vous n'avez pas du tout envie de vous venger de Thor parce que vous avez vécu dans son ombre toute votre vie et qu'ils vous a piqué le trône d'Asgard hein ? »

Poursuivit il en terminant son verre cul-sec avant de s'en resservir un autre.

« Huuuuumm…Vous ne savez donc pas que le trône d'Asgard m'est totalement équilatéral ? Je suis prétendant au trône de Jotunheim, je ne vais pas trop en demander tout de même…quant à Thor…Il s'est toujours comporté comme un chiot stupide. Si j'étais dans son ombre c'était surtout parce que j'étais différent. Et il m'a toujours soutenu, bien que cela m'écorche de le dire…Non, humain, ma raison est tout autre. Mais je ne vous dirais rien, vous allez ressortir les violons… »

« Détendez-vous voyons, je vais pas vous manger, je veux juste savoir. Je suis intrigué et curieux. Normal pour un génie non ? »

Reprit l'humain en question qui se lâchait un peu car l'alcool commençait à faire effet. Après un autre verre, le Jotun décida de se lâcher aussi.

« J'ai des enfants vous savez ?...Qu'on pourrait qualifier…D'anormaux, dirons-nous. Au point qu'ils ont été exilés et enfermés par Odin. Alors je voulais asservir Midgard pour les planquer ici… »

« Je voiiiiis…En gros nous aurions été les joujoux de vos rejetons démoniaques ? M'en voulez pas mais je suis pas particulièrement fan de cette idée… »

Révéla le playboy avec un rictus joueur.

« Vous allez vite en besogne, Stark. Vous savez, ça aussi il me semble que ça touche un homme sur cinq… Et, non, vous n'auriez pas été les joujoux de mes "rejetons démoniaques"…Ils sont civilisés mes rejetons… »

« Autant que vous qui vouliez nous mettre à genoux et qui aurait tué ce bon vieux Rogers si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps ? Permettez-moi de reconsidérer le sens du mot "civilisé" »

Railla le millionnaire en vidant la bouteille dans leurs deux verres avant d'en commander une autre.

« Les gens ne deviennent pas ce qu'ils sont sans raison, mortel. »

Répondit le dieu avec froideur, un éclat de colère dans les yeux, avant de poursuivre :

« De plus je ne suis pas le premier dieu à vouloir asservir un peuple. Ils l'ont tous fait, quelque soit les mythologies… »

« Et ouais, pas de bol que vous ayez mis autant de temps à essayer, là on avait de quoi se défendre… »

Soupira Tony, vidant un autre verre.

« Et oui, hein, pas de bol. Si j'avais su… »

Grommela Loki, la mine sombre, buvant son verre cul-sec une nouvelle fois.

« Faites pas la tête, vous avez gagné un tête-à-tête avec moi ! C'est sympa comme lot de consolation ! »

Plaisanta l'humain, alors que le dieu se mettait à bouder.

« De consolation ? Mes enfants sont condamnés…Espèce d'insensible ! »

« Et pas mal d'hommes sont morts, vous avez démolit ma tour et j'ai fait bugger JARVIS en allant fracasser le vaisseau de vos petits amis moches… »

Répliqua le playboy en retrouvant son sérieux.

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais fait la guerre… ? »

« La guerre ? Vous croyez que ça m'arrive souvent de me battre contre les petits hommes verts à coup de tête nucléaire ? »

« Non je parlais de guerre, de vraie, où des gens meurent par familles entières…Mais qu'une entente est possible quelques temps plus tard…Comme votre guerre contre l'Allemagne par exemple. La deuxième bien sûr. »

« Euh….Ouais mais nan mais moi n'étais pas né hein…Faut voir ça avec l'autre blond là »

Répliqua le millionnaire en roulant des yeux. Il but à nouveau.

« Ah oui…Le corset à rayure, oui…Je le souviens…Mais en plus, les dommages collatéraux, ils sont de votre faute, à vous les vengeurs…Si vous m'aviez laissé faire ce que je voulais, personne n'aurait souffert…Je suis pas un monstre non plus… »

Commença à divaguer le dieu, un peu trop saoul. Mais à ce moment-là, Tony Stark ne l'écoutait même plus. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la piste de danse en penchant légèrement la tête, fredonnant les paroles de la chanson qui passait.

« On va danser. »

Déclara-t-il soudain. Non, ce n'était pas une question. En même temps ils venaient de terminer leurs deuxième bouteille, ce qui faisait un rendement d'une bouteille chacun, autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas très frais.

« Danser… ? »

Répéta Loki, buggant sur la piste de danse, avant de remuer négativement la tête.

« Nan…Je sais pas danser… »

Mais le playboy était déjà debout et tirait le dieu par le bras.

« T'inquiètes, j'vais t'apprendre, c'est facile. »

Bien obligé de le suivre, Loki se leva, trébuchant à moitié, puis il se laissa entrainer vers la piste. Alors Tony lui montra quelques mouvements après c'était surtout de l'impro, la danse Stark n'a pas de règle. Il s'avéra que Loki se débrouillait plutôt bien, en même temps il n'était pas le plus puissant des neuf royaumes pour rien. Et plus la soirée avançait plus Tony se collait à lui, mais c'était pour lui montrer vous voyez ? Le dieu s'amusait comme un humain, de moins en moins lucide et raisonnable. Et d'un coup, sans prévenir, Tony Stark "trébucha" et "tomba" sur le dieu, le poussant contre le mur au passage. Il en profita pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Complètement pété, le dieu s'en rendit à peine compte et mit du temps à réaliser. Mais lorsque ça monta à son cerveau il ne sembla pas farouche et passa ses bras autour du cou de Stark en ronronnant. Ce dernier ignora les autres gens, trop saoul de toute façon, et glissa ses mains sous le haut de Loki qui frémit et se colla tout contre l'ingénieur, se frottant à lui d'un air provocateur. Oui, Loki avait l'alcool pervers. L'ingénieur en question releva la tête vers le dieu tout en collant son bassin au sien. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de murmurer :

« Ah ouais, t'es comme ça toi ? »

« Tu n'as même pas idée… »

Répliqua le dieu du chaos, un sourire mutin scotché au visage, en faisant glisser ses mains sur le dos de Stark, s'arrêtant juste sur le bas des reins. Mais Tony avait envie de plus et ça se voyait. Alors il prit les mains de Loki et les plaqua sur ses propres fesses en se mordillant la lèvre. Le dieu ricana et commença à embrasser et mordre le cou du playboy avec un regard embrumé par l'alcool.

« Dis…On rentre… ? »

Demanda le playboy qui aimait particulièrement les petites attentions du dieu envers son cou. Le dieu hocha la tête, s'accrochant aux épaules de l'humain parce que l'alcool lui faisait quelque peu tourner la tête. Pas en meilleur état, Tony essaya tant bien que mal de sortir du bar en se cassant à moitié la gueule et ils se retrouvèrent un instant plus tard devant la tour Stark. Le propriétaire des lieux ce retrouva devant le digicode et le fixa l'air presque surpris qu'il soit là.

« Euuuuuh… »

Le sorcier regarda le digicode, puis la tour.

« Euh…si je nous téléporte, euh…La voix dans les murs va pas râler… ? »

« JARVIS, ta gueule »

Cria Tony, pas très frais, avant de s'accrocher à Loki.

« C'est quand tu veux, beau gosse. »

Le dieu plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de l'humain en l'étreignant fort, puis il les téléporta tous les deux dans le salon. Gardant les lèvres soudées à celles de Loki, Tony le tira vers l'ascenseur.

« 'VIS, 'ssenceur »

Prit-il la peine d'articuler. L'Intelligence artificielle, habituée à son maitre, ouvrit les portes de l'ascenseur et régla celui-ci pour s'arrêter à l'étage de la chambre Stark en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Mais le playboy ne l'écoutait plus, trop occupé à déshabiller le dieu alors qu'ils n'étaient sortis de l'ascenseur. S'affairant tout autant à retirer ceux de Tony, Loki bugga un instant sur le machin lumineux qu'il avait au milieu de la poitrine. Vraiment juste un instant, juste avant d'embrasser et mordiller la peau nue autour. Accroché au cou de Loki, Tony se mordilla la lèvre et retint un soupire. Il tira le dieu par le pantalon dont il défit l'attache en même temps, jusqu'à la chambre ultra-moderne et luxueuse. Il le poussa sur le lit et vint au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser encore. S'étant déjà débarrassé du pantalon de l'ingénieur, le dieu de la malice glissa ses mains sur le dos de son futur amant, le griffant légèrement et écartant les jambes pour qu'il puisse venir plus près, ce que le millionnaire fit sans se faire prier, collant ainsi leurs deux entrejambes tout en dévorant la peau pâle du torse et du cou du dieu de baisers et de morsures. Soupirant bruyamment, il se cambra, appréciant les caresses comme un chaton, mais la version en chaleur. Il ronronnait aussi d'ailleurs. Et il en profita pour replacer ses mains sur le fessier du playboy, mais à l'intérieur du caleçon cette fois. Le playboy en question soupira d'aise mais se redressa, se posant soudainement une question qui avait tout d'existentielle lorsqu'on était bourré.

« Dis… ? »

Finit-il par dire, décidément trop tracassé. Loki grogna, un peu frustré puis il leva les yeux pour fixer le regard du playboy.

« Quoi ? »

« Comme t'es un dieu et que t'as plein de gosses et tout ça…Y'à aucun risque que... ? Tu vois ? »

Demanda directement Tony, un peu désordonné dans ses propos. Le dieu se figea un instant et répondit finalement :

« C'est pas con ce que tu dis…Mais très honnêtement j'en sais rien…Dans le doute…Il vaut mieux faire gaffe… »

Mais Tony n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Il murmura juste un « Quoi ? » avant d'hausser les épaules et d'embrasser Loki à nouveau. Le dieu se mit à rire dans le baiser mais se ressaisit rapidement et s'éloigna des lèvres gourmandes de son amant.

« Je suis sérieux Anthony, je suis méga fertile alors fait attention… »

« Si c'est sérieux au point que tu m'appelle comme ça alors je ferais mieux de te prendre moi… »

Répliqua simplement le playboy, un rictus sur les lèvres, avant d'embrasser son cou.

« J'allais le dire… »

Soupira le dieu en gratouillant la nuque de l'humain contre son cou.

« Chaudasse. »

Murmura le playboy contre l'oreille de Loki, avant de glisser sa main baladeuse dans son sous vêtement. Le dieu du chaos gémit et se cambra encore, attirant le visage de l'humain contre son cou. Celui-ci en profita pour le mordiller pendant qu'il murmurait en haletant :

« Un peu de…Respect je te…Prie… »

Tony se mit à caresser le membre tendu du dieu tout en mordillant son oreille.

« Je vais me gêner… »

Lui glissa-t-il au passage. Les yeux mi-clos, le sorcier grommela quand même pour la forme, mais pas longtemps puisqu'il se mit à soupirer, frémir, et gémir. Il plaqua sa main contre l'entrejambe de Tony à travers le caleçon. L'ingénieur sursauta et poussa un drôle de glapissement à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la surprise qu'il se dépêcha d'étouffer en embrassant Loki qui continua à lui prodiguer ses massages, répondant au baiser avec une fougue non dissimulée. Ondulant des reins sans s'en rendre compte, le playboy commença un mouvement de va et vient avec sa main entourant le sexe de Loki. Ce dernier exprima son plaisir par des petits coups de bassin incontrôlés et des gémissements, semblant un peu ailleurs durant un instant puis se réanima, fondant sur le cou de Stark qu'il mordilla et lécha. Le cou avait toujours été le point faible du millionnaire qui se déconnecta de toute forme de raison, connue ou non, et se laissa sombrer dans le plaisir ignorant même jusqu'à qui il avait affaire. Il ôta le boxer du dieu et approfondit ses caresses. Loki poussa un petit cri et se mit à respirer difficilement. Malgré ça il continua à caresser buccalement le cou du millionnaire. Pendant ce temps, le millionnaire en question s'humidifia un doigt et, en voyant ça, le dieu écarta encore plus les jambes en souriant, relevant légèrement les hanches. Alors l'humain glissa son doigt en lui avec un sourire avant de descendre y mettre la langue appréciant particulièrement sa tâche. Cela fit gémir très fort le sorcier qui se cambra et agrippa les draps violemment d'une main, l'autre étant crispé dans les cheveux de Tony qui s'affairait à lui donner du plaisir de sa langue, sa main toujours autour de son sexe qu'elle masturbait frénétiquement. Lorsqu'il estima que Loki était assez préparé pour le recevoir, Tony se redressa pour l'embrasser langoureusement tout en le pénétrant avec puissance. Le dieu poussa un fort gémissement à travers le baiser tout en s'accrochant aux épaules et enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille du playboy qui se mit immédiatement en mouvement, s'enfonçant profondément en lui pour presque en ressortir et recommençant encore et encore, toujours plus fort. Loki ondulait son corps en rythme avec les pénétrations, gémissant sans retenue, enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules de Tony. Le génie continua ses mouvement de bassin d'un geste frénétique, gémissant tout ce qu'il savait, le visage enfouit dans le cou de son amant qui s'agrippait de plus en plus fort a ses épaules. Sentant monter l'orgasme, le playboy s'enfonça profondément en lui jusqu'à y jouir en un cri rauque, viril à souhait. Loki, lui, vint à peu près au même moment, se répandant sur leurs deux ventres toujours presque collés l'un à l'autre. Après ça il commençait à ressentir une profonde fatigue…Et pas que…Il sentait aussi un poids. Un poids non négligeable puisqu'il s'agissait de celui d'un corps humain, qui plus est d'homme, et c'est un homme qui…Se laisse un peu aller ? En vérité Tony s'était directement endormit juste après s'être retiré et était actuellement en train de ronfler comme un bien heureux, à moitié affalé sur Loki qui était fort heureusement trop dans les vapes pour s'en soucier. Aussi passa-t-il ses bras autour du cou de l'humain et s'endormit s'en plus tarder.

Le réveil fut difficile le lendemain pour Tony Stark. Il ouvrit les yeux, le crâne vrillé par une affreuse migraine, la bouche pâteuse, la nausée…Et il ne savait pas encore que tout cela représentait le cadet de ses soucis actuels. C'est là que ça allait se gâter car le playboy sentit une présence à côté de lui. Naturellement, il pensa tout de suite à Pepper et se disait que, de toute façon, si ce n'étais pas elle ça serait surement une autre fille dont il avait oublié le nom et ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Aussi se tourna-t-il vers "elle"…Et poussa un grand cri en apercevant Loki, avant de sortir du lit précipitamment, se prenant les pieds dans la couette qui se trouvait au sol et se cassant presque la figure. Le sorcier, réveillé par le cri, ouvrit à peine les yeux, son cerveau lui aussi placé dans l'étau de la gueule de bois. Il sentit un courant d'air lui signalant qu'il était nu et cela lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand. Il poussa un cri semblable à celui qui avait, quelques instants plutôt, échappé de la bouche de Stark en apercevant ce dernier dans la même tenue que lui, debout à côté du lit. Le millionnaire, paniqué, s'empara du drap, histoire de cacher un peu sa nudité, en criant un :

« Maikesquecésbordel ?! »

En un seul mot. Le dieu s'assit lentement, la tête douloureuse, et grogna.

« Baisse d'un ton, mortel, ton breuvage m'a détruit la cervelle… »

« Mon quoi ?! »

Lui répondit le playboy, presque choqué, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait… ? »

Demanda-t-il l'air misérable.

« A en juger par les vêtements éparpillés et le sperme que j'ai sur le ventre on a…Quoi ? ! »

Cria Loki en se levant précipitamment, se tenant la tête et grimaçant.

« Je me souviens de rien…C'est de ta faute, sale humain ! »

Il cria, à l'adresse de Stark qui se boucha les oreilles et grommela :

« JARVIS dis-moi qu'on a pas… »

Malheureusement pour lui, le majordome répondit bien que si, ils avaient couché ensemble, et plutôt bruyamment d'ailleurs. En entendant ça, le dieu s'énerva tout seul, faisant les cent pas, ramassant ses fringues au passage. . Il marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles avec "foutu alcool" et "aurai du me téléporter avant tout ça" dedans…

« Bon…Calmons nous d'accord… ? »

Murmura Tony, plus pour lui-même avant de reprendre son air abattu.

« Je me rappelle de rien non plus, bordel… »

Après un coup d'œil blasé lancé à son propre ventre tout collant, le dieu marmonna :

« Y'a moyen de prendre une douche ?... »

Stark fixa Loki, blasé, avant de répondre de façon ironique :

« Non. Moi je me lave pas, ça se voit non ? »

« On est pas tous crasseux comme toi, Midgardien. De plus moi j'en ai à l'extérieur ET à l'intérieur. »

Répondit le dieu des mensonges plus que dégoûte En entendant ça, Tony poussa un looooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnggggg soupir de soulagement. Il lui indiqua la salle de bain avec un sourire narquois. Loki grommela puis sourit d'un air narquois avant de lui lancer un sort l'air de rien. Tony observa avec effrois son drap, qu'il tenait fermement enrouler autour de lui, se transformer peu à peu en d'énormes bulles colorées qui éclataient en faisant des "Ploc" et des "Pouic" mouillés tandis que le Jotun ricanait en prenant la direction de la salle de bain.

« Mais c'était de la soie ! »

Hurla le playboy avant de le suivre dans la salle de bain. En entendant ça Loki se mit à rire plus fort en se glissant sous la douche.

« Tu en rachèteras un. Tu as de l'argent non ? »

« JARVIS coupe l'eau chaude. »

Lança le millionnaire avant de se passer la tête sous l'eau du lavabo. Mais le dieu tourna de lui-même le robinet d'eau chaude jusqu'à le fermer en tournant la tête, qui se recouvrait peu à peu de bleu, vers le playboy.

« Tu oublies une chose en usant de ces petits stratagèmes ridicules sur moi, humain, c'est que, même si ça me déplais de le reconnaître je suis un Jotun. Un géant des glaces. C'est pas l'eau froide qui va me faire grimacer… »

« Ouais mais j'aime bien te voir en Smurf. »

Répondit le millionnaire, imperturbable, en se passant une serviette sur la figure.

« Et puis c'était pas pour toi de toute façon. »

Poursuivit-il en le rejoignant sous la douche.

« Smurf ? »

Répéta le Jotun, vaguement confus durant un instant, avant de poursuivre en se ressaisissant.

« Et sinon…Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu squatte la douche où je suis ? »

« Les autres sont trop loin et au point où on en est… »

Répondit l'humain, haussant les épaules, en passant sous le jet d'eau froide, retenant une grimace et espérant que cela lui remettrait les idées en place. Pendant ce temps-là, le dieu se savonnait, ayant décidé que le jet d'eau était assez large pour eux deux, et il avait l'air pensif et agacé.

« J'en reviens toujours pas quoi… »

« De quoi ? »

Demanda le millionnaire en se lavant bien partout, se frottant à en devenir rouge par endroit.

« D'avoir couché avec un truc pareil… »

Murmura Loki en le regardant avec mépris.

« Même Svadilfari était un choix de luxe en comparaison… »

A ses mots Stark se tourna vers lui et le regarda de haut en bas.

« En te voyant je peux même pas me sentir vexé… »

Il haussa les épaules et sortit de la douche.

« Et vu ta gueule je vais même pas répliquer, ça se fait pas de se moquer des handicapés. »

Loki ricana ironiquement.

« Handicapé…Dixit le mec qui a un réacteur dans la poitrine pour le maintenir en vie… »

Il se sécha tout en reprenant peu à peu une couleur humaine. Le millionnaire secoua la tête avant de s'habiller.

« Moi au moins je ne ressemble pas à un cadavre… »

« Non, ça c'est sûr, tu es gras…Et coté cadavre ambulant tu ferais mieux de te taire…Vu que sans ce machin qui brille dans ta poitrine tu serais déjà mort… »

Le dieu enfila ses vêtements un à un.

« Mais c'est pas le cas, et j'aurais peut-être préféré en fait… »

Répondit le playboy en roulant des yeux avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, le dieu lança

« Je ne te dis pas au revoir puisque j'espère ne jamais te revoir. Par contre je te souhaite bonne chance avec Thor. Tu sais quand il se rendra compte que tu as couché avec moi et qu'en plus j'ai disparu… »

Puis il se téléporta. Tony se tourna vers l'emplacement où se trouvait Loki quelques instants plus tôt et écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh merde… »

Lâcha-t-il. Décidément…Il regrettait déjà se s'être levé ce matin alors que Loki, lui avait décidé de prendre des vacances, et se trouvait en ce moment même à Tahiti, sirotant un cocktail, sans alcool, biiiieeeeen mérité.

* * *

Chapitre 1 bouclé ! Alors ? Review ?

*Yeux de chiot tout triste et implorant* Pleeeeeaaaaaaase !


	2. Chapter 2

Et me revoilà pour un second chapitre un peu plus long que l'autre !

En fait il faut savoir que nous avons énormément décrit la journée du lendemain et elle était trop longue pour la retranscrire en un seul chapitre. Et c'est aussi pour ça que ce chapitre là est plus long que l'autre, fallait que je trouve un endroit où le couper pour que ça soit un minimum cohérent.

Et au fait, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tout ceux qui aiment Thor car dans cette fic il passe vraiment pour un abruti...Mais il faut savoir qu'on l'adore notre petit Golden Retriver couleur miel 3 et puis c'est pas vraiment notre faute si il à le QI d'une mouche écrasée ! ("Heeeeey quand même pas écrasée T.T") Dédicace à Sumi et Nezu 3

Voilà ! et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Bad Jack**

_Chapitre : 2_

Thor arriva à la tour Stark une bonne heure après le départ de son frère. Il atterrit sur la plate-forme extérieure, d'assez bonne humeur. Tony l'attendait, appuyé, affalé serait plus juste, contre une des colonnes soutenant le salon, juste derrière les baies-vitrées. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et pris une gorgée du verre de cola…Largement aromatisé au whisky…Qu'il tenait à la main. Pour se donner du courage.

« Ami Stark ! »

Lança joyeusement le chiot en allant à sa rencontre.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Voilà la question ! Comment il allait ? C'était justement la question que Tony Stark ne voulait absolument pas se poser de peur que la réponse ne l'achève. Néanmoins il se força à sourire au dieu du tonerre avant de répondre un :

« Et bien…ça va… »

Un peu vaseux. Mais Thor ne le remarqua pas et lança un :

« Tant mieux ! »

Bourré d'énergie, qui fit grimacer le playboy, alors qu'il regardait autour de lui.

« Et comment ça s'est passé avec Loki ? »

Et voilà la deuxième question que le milliardaire aurait préféré ne voir jamais franchir les lèvres du dieu bodybuildé.

« Euuuh…. »

Commença-t-il en serrant les dents.

« J'en sais rien… »

Finit-il par avouer, après tout cela ne servait à rien de retarder l'échéance, quitte à finir en bouillie autant ne pas trop se stresser avant avec des mensonges vains et inutiles…

« Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le dieu blond sembla chercher son frère du regard, il ne le trouva évidemment pas...

« Si tu pouvais me le dire ça m'arrangerais. En tout cas Loki s'est fait la malle, il doit être quelque part sur cette planète ou une autre, pourquoi pas, et moi je suis à peu près dans le même état que si Hulk avait une douzaine de clones et qu'ils m'étaient tous passés dessus ou bien la première fois que j'ai fait les essais de mes réacteurs de vol…Malgré ça on dirait qu'il a un peu plus l'air humain qu'avant. »

Déclara Tony en haussant les épaules, l'air résigné. Le chiot blond stupide ne comprit pas tout. Par contre "Loki s'est fait la malle" il l'intégra totalement et commença à s'énerver.

« Pourquoi est-il partit ? Comment je vais expliquer ça à mon père ? Et au SHIELD ?! »

Stark ferma les yeux et marmonna.

« Pas de panique on va le retrouver…Je fais des recherches grâce au traceur que j'ai placé sur lui hier soir juste au cas où… »

A vrai dire il était bien content d'avoir eu cette initiative, cela lui permettrait d'au moins sauver un peu les meubles, s'il ne retrouvait peut être que Thor se montrerait un peu plus clément, arpès tout il était considéré comme "un gars sympathique bien qu'un peu simplet" par le SHIELD et les Avengers. Tony voyait peut être une issue à ce cauchemar.

« S'il change de planète ou de dimension tu ne le trouveras pas…Mais je suis sûr que tu me cache quelques chose à propos de mon frère… »

Finit par déclarer Thor avant de tourner un regard suspicieux vers Tony Stark qui déglutit. Bon…Et bien…Il fallait se lancer. Pensa le playboy avant de déclarer d'une traite :

« Je crois qu'on a couché ensemble, je suis en train de quadriller la Terre, s'il y est on le trouvera. »

Espérant que sa première phrase passerait inaperçue. Bien évidemment cela ne fonctionna pas et Thor l'attrapa par le col.

« Vous avez QUOI ?! »

Possessive Brother is back. Les tympans vrillés par le cri de Thor, Stark poussa un cri de douleur et ce fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de produire pour le moment alors qu'il avait lâché son verre qui avait eu vite fait de s'exploser au sol. JARVIS entreprenait de nettoyer alors que Thor se calmait. Il reposa Iron Man à terre puis prit une longue, profonde et calme inspiration histoire d'évacuer la tension.

« Bon…ça ne sert à rien de le chercher, il trouvera le moyen de partir plus loin encore. Juste une question…Qui était au-dessus ? »

Reprit le blond en regardant le playboy. Ce dernier, qui venait juste de se remettre de ses émotions, se figea soudainement avant de répondre, d'une voix mal assurée :

« J'en sais rien…Pourquoi ? »

Se sentit il obligé de demander, même s'il redoutait plus que tout la réponse à cette question. Mais le blond se frotta le front d'un air fatigué avant de regarder son interlocuteur, l'air blasé.

« Crois-moi, Stark, tu ne veux pas savoir… »

Le playboy s'approcha du dieu et lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant de lui demander un peu précipitamment :

« Déconne pas, Thor, s'il te plait, on est pote toi et moi non ? Dis à ton vieux copain Tony ce qu'il risque… »

« Bah pas grand-chose en fait ! Il faut juste espérer que tu n'étais pas au-dessus…Sinon tu as 80% de chances d'être papa…En fait…Tu étais en dessous bien sûr ? »

Répondit le dieu, le fixant avec des yeux…Euhm…Bovins ?

« …JARVIS…Répond au monsieur…Et bordel donne lui raison… »

Le robot mit un temps à répondre et sa voix, gênée au possible, contredit bien sûr les propos du dieu blond… Le pauvre Thor eut l'air désespéré.

« On le retrouvera jamaaaaais…Ses instinct de protection sont décuplés dans ces cas là… »

« Si je comprends bien j'ai sauté un dieu… »

Réplica Tony, dont l'ego revenait au galop.

« Pas mal pour mon premier mec »

« Sauf que tu as choisi LE mec avec qui il faut éviter les coups d'un soir…Et à priori tu l'as engrossé…Tu abuses tu sais… ? »

« Aaaaah les méfaits de l'alcool, je savais que j'aurais dû essayer avec toi avant. Bref qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Répondit Tony, un peu en meilleure forme que précédemment ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Mais le blondinet ne sembla pas remarquer le sous-entendu bien gras qui ornait la précédente phrase du milliardaire, il ne releva pas et se contenta de répondre à la question.

« Ben…On tente de le retrouver, en sachant qu'il est peut être au fin fond du Nifleheim ou bien qu'il est encore terre mais il se battra violemment parce qu'il aura peur qu'on fasse du mal à sa progéniture… »

« Et…Ça sera QUOI exactement…Sa progéniture… ? »

Demanda Tony, un peu confus. Thor se mit à réfléchir, exercice difficile apparemment, avant de répondre :

« Dans le meilleur des cas, un demi dieu tout à fait normal et humanoïde, dans le pire des cas…Ben…Dis-toi qu'il a donné naissance à un cheval à huit jambes, un loup géant, un serpent gigantesque, un dragon… »

Enuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts la liste de ses neveux.

« Je m'imagine vaguement des mini génies à gueule bleue… »

Répondit le millionnaire, coupant Thor histoire de ne pas sombrer immédiatement dans la folie.

« Oh si c'est ça on aura de la chance. »

Lança Thor, nonchalamment. Tony fit les cent pas dans le salon, la tête entre les mains.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre… »

Lança-t-il d'un coup, alors le dieu, pris de pitié pour son ami, lui tendit une bouteille sortie de nulle part. Tony prit la bouteille et en bu une loooooongue gorgée, indifférent de ce qu'elle contenait. Soudain la voix de JARVIS s'éleva dans la pièce, faisant sursauter le playboy.

« Monsieur, la localisation est terminée. »

Un écran transparent descendit du plafond, s'alluma et afficha une carte sur laquelle se trouvait un point rouge. Apparemment Loki avait fait un tour à Tahiti, puis avait migré vers l'Australie où JARVIS l'avait localisé. Thor regarda le point rouge.

« Que fait-on alors ? Doit-on prévenir tout le monde ? »

« C'est moi qui devrait poser cette question ! J'en sais rien moi, on peut vraiment pas gérer ça tout seuls ? »

Demanda le playboy qui commençait à péter un plomb.

« Ben…Techniquement tout est de TA faute donc tu devrais gérer ça tout seul. Sauf qu'il y a un gros risque que Loki te déteste et d'enfuit en te voyant donc… »

« MA faute ? Qui a eu cette idée géniale ? HEIN ?! »

« Justement ! L'idée était géniale jusqu'à ce que TU te tape mon petit frère ! Et que tu le laisse partir ! »

« Et que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'avais pas prévu de le sauter non plus, j'y suis pour rien s'il a le feu au cul après avoir picolé… »

« Ouais ben dans le doute on fait pas picoler des gens quand on ne sait pas quelle sera leur réaction ! Maintenant il est en vadrouille et certainement en cloque ! »

Tony roula des yeux, décidément, cette dispute n'avait ni queue ni tête et ne ferait surement pas avancer les choses. De toutes manières il commençait à en avoir assez.

« Bon ben on va y aller alors… »

Dit-il avant de sortir sur la terrasse.

« Tu réalises quand même que c'est à l'autre bout du monde ? »

Demanda Thor, un peu abasourdit par la déclaration précédente du brun.

« L'Australie ? Suffit de traverser le Pacifique…J'y suis dans une quinzaine de minutes. »

Répliqua le playboy tout en se faisant enfiler son armure. Thor abdiqua alors, c'est vrai qu'il possédait ce truc qui le faisait voler incroyablement vite.

« Bon d'accord. Essaye de le ramener alors. »

Dit-il enfin, presque convaincu. Iron Man hocha la tête et décolla. Il vola jusqu'à destination et l'atteignit rapidement, de là, il n'eut aucun mal à localiser Loki. Ce dernier profitait de sa liberté retrouvée en sirotant un cocktail sur la plage. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'armure rouge et or il grogna, posant son verre, prenant un air menaçant. Pendant le voyage, Tony avait beaucoup réfléchit à ce qu'il devrait dire ou faire une fois Loki retrouvé. Après tout il y avait un pourcentage très élevé qu'il soit père et ça l'avait plus chamboulé qu'il n'aurait imaginé. Comment devait-il réagir ? Allait-t-il simplement le laisser à Thor, le regarder le ramener à Asgard sans broncher ? Sans rien faire alors qu'il savait approximativement ce qui attendait le dieu des mensonges là-haut ? Non, surement pas. Dusse-t-il le cacher au plus profond d'une dimension et inconnue et se terrer là-bas avec lui il le ferait. Car il savait que Loki avait besoin de lui. Et curieusement, le playboy avait l'impression que c'était réciproque. Il se posa à terre et retira son casque, pas la peine d'effrayer encore plus le dieu, avant de lever les mains.

« Calme toi, s'il te plait… »

Lança-t-il vainement, apparemment Loki n'était pas vraiment disposer à se calmer.

« Me calmer ? Allons…Je sais très bien pourquoi t'es là… »

« Ah bon ? Alors éclaire moi parce que j'avoue que je comprends plus rien… »

Demanda Tony, tentant une approche en faisant quelques pas vers le sorcier. Mais celui-ci recula en criant :

« N'approche pas ! Cette fois-ci il est hors de question que je sois capturé ! »

Stark s'immobilisa et leva à nouveau les mains.

« Okay, ça c'est clair, dis-moi juste…Ce qu'on a fait… »

« Ce qu'on a fait… ? »

Répéta Loki, pas très sûr de savoir où le milliardaire voulait en venir. Mais Tony se contenta de hocher la tête, s'avançant encore un peu. Le dieu recula un chouia et se pencha légèrement en avant, posant instinctivement sa main sur son ventre.

« J'en sais toujours riens, j'ai pas retrouvé la mémoire ! »

Lança-t-il. Mais le brun n'écouta pas sa réponse, il avait les yeux rivés sur la main que Loki avait mis en signe protecteur sur son ventre.

« Tu sais ce que m'a dit Thor… ? »

Finit-il par dire, d'un air un peu déconnecté.

« Hummm…J'en ai bien une petite idée. Dis-moi donc. »

« J'ai 80% de chances d'être père il parait. »

Lança Tony Stark, butant sur le mot "père", se rattrapant sur le mot "parait", prouvant une fois encore qu'il a une grande gueule et que rien ne pouvais le déstabiliser, enfin c'est ce qu'il a toujours laissé croire. Loki hocha la tête.

« Il a tout à fait raison. Voilà pourquoi je continue à me demander : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ce que je fais là ?! Mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?! Je suis venu demander confirmation ! Genre ça me concerne tu vois ?! »

Répliqua Tony, qui commençait à être de mauvaise humeur. Il était en fait particulièrement las.

« Hummm oui, c'est vrai ça te concerne. Mais si je te dis "oui, je suis en cloque" tu vas faire quoi ? Me proposer d'avorter, ou bien m'offrir des habits pour bébé ? Pour peu que s'en soit un, et pas un chiot ou que sais-je encore… »

« Et si je voulais simplement t'aider ? Non, tous les monde et leur population n'est pas contre toi, Loki… »

Répondit-il en baissant les bras.

« M'aider…Peut être que les mondes et leurs populations ne sont pas contre moi mais permet moi de douter de celui-ci vu que j'ai tenté de l'asservir. Et la dernière fois que j'ai eu un petit sous prétexte de m'aider, il a été enchainé dans caverne avec une épée dans la gueule… »

Le dieu prit un air triste et serra plus fort sa main sur son ventre.

« Peut-être…Mais tu peux pas gérer ça tout seul et j'ai pas l'intention d'enfermer qui que ce soit dans une caverne, je sais à quel point ça peut être dur même sans chaine ni épée…Alors laisse-moi t'aider…S'il te plait… »

Murmura Tony en s'approchant encore un peu. Loki ne recula pas mais garda un air méfiant. Pouvait-il le croire ? Il décida qu'un tout petit peu de confiance ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il se radoucit légèrement.

« Même si tu veux m'aider que pourrais-tu faire ? Je suis un fugitif et si je veux me planquer je dois changer de dimension… »

« Changer de dimension ? Tu peux te téléporter d'une dimension à une autre ? »

Demanda-t-il sans plus bouger, le laissant s'adapter à sa présence.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. Je peux me téléporter à l'intérieur même d'un monde mais pour passer d'un monde à l'autre c'est une autre affaire… »

« Alors c'est là que j'interviens. »

Lança le génie.

« Je peux peut être faire quelque chose, bien sûr ça sera surement pas facile et spontané mais je peux essayer, de toute façon t'es dos au mur… »

Loki sembla réfléchir un moment puis murmura.

« D'accord…J'accepte ton aide… »

Stark hocha la tête.

« Alors viens… »

Lui murmura-t-il, proche de lui. Hésitant, le dieu de la malice fit un pas vers lui, puis un autre, jusqu'à être vraiment tout près. Alors Iron Man passa ses bras de métal autour du dieu de la malice. La sensation était plutôt inconfortable, le métal chaud à cause du soleil, mais bon il n'allait pas faire sa chochotte non plus.

« Tu peux nous téléporter à la maison ? Que je commence à bosser… ? »

Demanda-t-il. Il se souvenait bien sûr de la présence de Thor mais il espérait pouvoir attirer l'attention du dieu blond histoire de permettre à Loki de se cacher quelque part dans la tour. Par contre il ne pouvait pas dire au dieu de la malice que celui de la foudre l'attendait en train de stresser comme pas possible chez Tony, sinon il pourrait dire adieu au micron de confiance que Loki lui accordait. Toujours méfiant et sur ses gardes, Loki obtempéra pourtant et les téléporta à la tour Stark, et directement arrivé sur le toit, Tony demanda à JARVIS de lui retirer l'armure, faisant en sorte que Thor n'ai pas le temps de voir Loki. Mais le dieu de la malice avait aperçu son frère, si bien qu'il commença à stresser et se téléporta à nouveau vers le seul endroit qui lui venait à l'esprit à l'instant présent : la chambre du playboy. Le playboy en question, lui, rejoignit le dieu blond et stupide, une fois dé-Iron Manisé. Ce dernier s'empressa de lui demander s'il avait retrouvé son frère avec précipitation, d'un air stressé. Tony soupira, un air désolé sur le visage, lorsqu'il le voulait il pouvait être un très bon acteur.

« C'est comme tu as dit…Il a disparu quand il m'a vu, pouf… »

Déclara-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Le blondinet n'y vit évidement que du feu et commença donc à déprimer.

« Mon bébé frère à encore disparuuuuuuuu »

S'il savait…Mais Tony n'avait pas vraiment envie de continuer à discuter avec lui, à vrai dire il avait vraiment autre chose à faire là tout de suite.

« Bon, excuse-moi mais…J'ai du lait sur le feu qui sonne à la porte donc je dois aller m'en occuper… »

Dit il avait de le saluer et de prendre congés, demandant à JARVIS de veiller à ce que Thor quitte bien lui aussi les lieux. Le dieu finit par repartir, déprimé au possible, broyant du noir (Non il ne lattait pas Nick Fury à coup de marteau…). Tony rejoignit Loki dans sa chambre et le trouva installé à la fenêtre, une main toujours posée distraitement contre son ventre, l'air pensif. Apparemment le dieu n'avait pas remarqué sa présence alors l'humain claqua légèrement la porte afin de la signaler avant de s'avancer vers Loki. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, laissant flotter un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

« Thor est partit… ? »

« Partit je ne sais pas, mais partit en live ça c'est sûr, tu lui manque beaucoup, "bébé frère" »

Répondit-il en souriant, narquois.

« Humph… »

Le dieu prit un air indigné.

« C'est pas bien de se moquer ! »

« Je ne me moque pas, je cite ! »

Réplica Tony en offrant un sourire emplit de dents parfaitement blanches, bien sûr, à Loki, s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Alors ? »

Loki le regarda l'air un peu confus.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas…Pour bien faire je devrai me cacher dans une dimension inconnue de Thor ou Odin, mais je ne sais pas où… »

« On m'a toujours dit que la meilleure façon de se cacher de quelqu'un c'est de se mettre sous son nez. »

Déclara le playboy en se levant.

« Humm…C'est-à-dire ? »

« Et si tu restais tout simplement là ? »

« Mais euh…Avec ta bande de super héros là…C'est pas un peu risqué… ? »

« La bande de super héros, dont je fais partit, n'est plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre…Et la tour Stark à beau être au poil de la modernité elle possède de nombreuses planques…Et 10 étages consacrés à la recherche en plus d'un atelier plus que super équipé… »

« Humouis…En gros tu vas m'entretenir quoi… »

Le brun se passa une main sur le menton en signe de reflexion.

« Je sais pas si c'est vraiment ce qu'on peut dire…Disons que je vais faire en sorte que personne ne vous retrouve jamais… »

« …Ça me parait être une bonne idée… »

Le dieu murmura en souriant, caressant son ventre machinalement. Stark regarda le ventre de Loki, l'air pensif, pendant un moment. Puis il se réanima subitement.

« Je veux savoir ce que c'est, quand ça va sortir et comment ça va sortir. »

Déclara-t-il, enfin. Le sorcier cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, du coup je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, du coup je ne sais pas quand ça va sortir. Et pour le comment…Bon, disons jusque que mes facultés de métamorphose sont très fortes donc ça sortira normalement… »

« Oui et bien je tiens quand même à faire quelques examens. »

Réplica le playboy en se tournant vers Loki.

« Des examens ? Pourquoi ? Que ferais-tu si ru apprenais que ça ressemblait à un crocodile bleu à deux tête ? »

« Je me fendrais la poire un bon moment avant de me tirer une balle »

Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. A ces mots le dieu éclata de rire et eu du mal à sa calmer pendant un bon moment. Puis il reprit contenance.

« Faut pas autant t'impliquer tu sais…Mon premier enfant était tout de même un cheval à huit jambes…C'est pas un drame ! »

« Pas un drame, ah ah…pas un drame... »

Tony s'assit à nouveau, hésitant entre le rire hystérique ou les larmes.

« Excuse-moi mais quand on est humain, enfanter un crocodile bleu à deux tête ça fait flipper ! »

« C'est parce que vous les humains vous accordez trop d'importance à l'apparence… »

Répliqua Loki d'un ton détaché.

« Et alors ? On les fait ses exams ? »

Demanda Tony, comme branché sur une pile électrique et traversé par un courant continu.

« Si tu veux…Mais je te préviens si ça ne ressemble pas à un humain tu ne te tire pas une balle dans la tête c'est clair ? Si c'est vraiment un monstre alors je partirais loin avec… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Demanda l'homme avec un haussement de sourcils.

« Si ça te gène tant que ça d'avoir un enfant qui ne ressemble pas à un humain il vaut mieux qu'il ne vive pas sous ton toit n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, non, t'as mal compris, la vrai question c'est pourquoi je ne devrais pas me tirer une balle ? »

« J'sais pas…Je crois que je me sentirais un peu…Coupable…C'est vrai je suis un homme je devrais pas être capable d'être enceint, et t'as rien demandé de tout ça…Alors ça me déplairait qu'à cause de moi tu te flingues et tu flingues ta vie… »

« Fais pas genre, y'à un mois tu voulais exterminer l'humanité où l'asservir et moi avec, alors arrête ton char »

« Juste l'asservir en fait, et je reste convaincu que ça aurait été bénéfique pour tout le monde. Mais si tu le prend comme ça, alors rappelles toi qu'à une époque tu pensais que la paix se gagnait avec des armes… »

« Oui…C'est vrai…Je pensais ce qu'on m'a appris à penser. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différant. »

Répondit l'humain en regardant le dieu pensivement.

« Si je pensais toujours ça je serais pas ici en train de discuter avec toi… »

Le dieu sembla satisfait par cette réponse et s'étira, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon…Allons faire ces examens ! Au moins comme ça on sera fixés ! »

Stark hocha la tête et se releva avant de prendre la direction de l'atelier. Loki le suivit, un peu curieux de ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas, et aussi dans son ventre…Une fois arrivé, Tony se tourna vers Loki.

« Avant de faire ces examens faut d'abord que je fabrique ce qu'il faut. »

Dit-il d'un ton professionnel

« JARVIS fais-moi un scan complet de Loki, dis-moi à quoi il résiste et ce qui me permettrait de voir à l'intérieur. Et…Oh, met un peu de musique. »

Le majordome s'exécuta et du Aerosmith envahit bientôt la pièce alors que le robot faisait part des propriétés physique de Loki à son maitre. Le dieu, pas très habitué, resta sans bouger au milieux de la pièce, regardant autour de lui avec de grands yeux.

« Ooooh mais c'est parfait, j'arriverais à voir à l'intérieur en irradiant comme pour une femme lambda enceinte, très bien ça sera beaucoup plus facile que je ne le pensais »

Lança Tony d'un ton tout joyeux. Loki grommela en croisant les bras et détourna la tête. La sensation d'être un rat de labo n'était pas très agréable…Remarquant l'agacement de Loki, Stark lui tendit la main.

« Viens là, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ça sera vite fait ! »

« Humph… »

Le dieu lui prit la main, pas très rassuré par toutes ces machines. L'homme le tira vers lui avant de lui murmurer d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant :

« T'inquiète pas »

Puis il l'emmena donc faire une échographie, rien de plus banal, sauf que le gel utilisé est froid, ce qui fit grimacer le dieu des mensonges. Et étonnamment la chose dans son ventre n'avait qu'un jour mais était déjà bien visible…

Stark observa l'écran.

« Alors… »

Loki observa la "chose" un moment, puis soupira de soulagement.

« On voit pas grand-chose mais suffisamment pour qu'au moins je te rassure : ça aura une forme humaine. Après pour la couleur de la peau ou la taille des dents je peux rien dire… »

Stark posa l'appareil avec d'éteindre le moniteur puis il tourna la tête vers Loki en se mordillant la lèvre. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il allait être père tout de même ! Il n'était pas vraiment préparé à ça…Pourtant il se sentait particulièrement…Bien. Il savait ce qu'il faisait comme toujours.

« Alors ? Rassuré au moins un petit peu ? »

Demanda le dieu, le tirant de ses songes, en essuyant le gel bleu avec une serviette.

« Je dois dire que oui, en espérant qu'il tienne plus de moi que de toi niveau physique ! »

Plaisanta le milliardaire, après avoir retrouvé son Starkisme légendaire. Loki grommela en rattachant son pantalon.

« J'espère qu'il ne tiendra pas de toi coté brioche… »

Marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard entendu au ventre de l'ingénieur.

« Heeeeeey, ça tiens chaud je te signale ! »

Contra-t-il.

« Et puis ça va hein, ça pourrait être pire, j'ai pas le temps de faire du sport. »

Le dieu ricana.

« Vraiment ? Aucun sport ? Ça doit être frustrant… »

Dit-il avec un sous-entendu gros comme la tour Stark.

« Tu portes la preuve du contraire »

Répondit l'ingénieur.

« Mais si tu veux je te remontre. »

Dit-il, un air de défis sur le visage.

« C'est du bluff…Parce que tu avais l'air plutôt dégouté ce matin, en te réveillant… »

« Plutôt choqué en fait. Douloureusement, même »

« Humm…Soit plus précis…Douloureusement ? C'est moi qui était en dessous je te rappelle… »

« Je faisais surtout allusion à la gueule de bois, bouche pâteuse, cerveau en miettes, tympans vrillés, nausée, vision brouillée, tout ça à la fois qui n'est pas encore tout à fait passer d'ailleurs… »

« Hum…Admettons…N'empêche que je suis certain que c'était du bluff. »

« Ah oui ? Tu crois ? »

Le playboy sourit légèrement.

« J'en suis certain. A moins que tu ais encore trop bu entre temps. »

Tony s'approcha du dieu et l'embrassa.

« Thor m'a fait boire mais pas assez pour me faire faire n'importe quoi »

Le baiser le surprit un peu, mais la surprise passa vite.

« Je vois…Tu cachais bien ton jeu ce matin en fait… »

« Je suis américain millionnaire, ex-fabricant d'arme, on m'a appris dans le berceau à cacher mon jeu »

Répliqua simplement Tony avant de s'écarter de Loki qui se mit à rire doucement.

« Bienvenue au club alors…Bon ! C'est pas tout ça ! Je loge où moi ? »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, au sous-sol ? »

Finit-il par répondre, mesquin.

« A moins que ma chambre ne te suffise. »

« Le problème avec ta chambre, c'est que je risque d'être vite découvert. Et toi avec par la même occasion… »

« Honnêtement y'a peu de monde qui vient dans ma chambre à part P… »

Le playboy marqua une pause. Puis il écarquilla les yeux. Bordel Pepper ! C'est vrai qu'elle devait revenir aujourd'hui de voyage et qu'elle devait pas être loin d'arriver !

« Oh merde ! »

Cria Tony en quittant précipitamment la pièce. Il l'avait complètement oubliée celle-là…Mais qu'allait-il encore trouver a dire a la blonde après tout ça…

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini ! Bravo à ceux et celles qui avaient anticipé ça ! La suite bientôt (quand j'aurais moins la flemme de recopiter les messages...) Sans doute dans la semaine qui viens ! Bye bye !

N'oubliez pas les Reviews et les pâtisseries ! A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous !

Tout d'abord j'suis déééésoléééééée pour le retard ! J'ai vraiment eu une baisse de régime, vraiment. Alors je poste que maintenant et espère pouvoir être plus régulière à partir de maintenant ! Sinon on a eu un groooos délire avec la brioche de Tony (Briooooooche *-*) parce que Sumi trouve qu'il à du ventre, alors c'est écrit un peut partout ^^

à partir de là ça devient un peu guimauve hein...On est fleur bleue mais c'est siiii bien !

Voilà bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme il s'y était attendu, ça avait crié, pleuré, cassé des trucs. Naturellement, Pepper n'avait pas cru au bobard que Tony avait essayé de lui sortir et elle jugeait que le playboy lui cachait vraiment trop de choses, alors elle partit. D'un autre côté, au moins il avait réussi à l'éloigner à temps de la tour. Il s'affala, blasé, dans le canapé. Loki s'installa avec classe dans le fauteuil, juste en face.

« C'est surtout par rapport à elle que je m'inquiétais. Je me doute que Hulk ne va pas visiter sa chambre bien souvent... »

Lança-t-il d'une voix douce, un peu ironique. Mais Tony n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter même si en d'autres circonstances il en aurait surement ri. Il se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête, signe que la conversation était terminée. Alors le dieu n'ajouta rien, il se calla bien confortablement dans le fauteuil, puis il posa sa main sur son ventre en un geste très protecteur. Stark, lui, se leva pour aller se servir un verre d'un excellent whisky avant de revenir s'affaler à nouveau sur le canapé avec la même grâce que Thor qui trébuche.

« Dis… ? Il va falloir que tu me trouve des choses à faire, je vais m'ennuyer moi sinon… »

Lança soudainement Loki, brisant le silence et faisant sursauter l'ingénieur.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » Lui répondit-il après avoir pris un temps de réflexion.

« Je n'en sais rien. J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de livre de magie dans ce monde… »

Tony le regarda, interloqué.

« Euh…Non. Par contre j'ai une bibliothèque si ça peut t'aider. Et pleiiiiinns de choses électroniques qui servent à des tas de trucs divers et variés si tu veux bidouiller… »

« Humm…Pourquoi pas…La technologie midgardienne ça peut être intéressant… »

Marmonna Loki, pensif.

« T'auras qu'à demander le fonctionnement à JARVIS si je suis pas disponible, il devrait répondre...'Fin, normalement… »

Il tourna les yeux vers un des systèmes de JARVIS tout en prenant un air un peu las.

« Pourquoi ne répondrait-il pas ?... »

Se demanda Loki, à voix haute.

« Parce que je n'aime pas être "prété" à n'importe qui, Monsieur, mais vous avez, presque au même titre que Mlle Potts, un lien avec Monsieur Stark, aussi puis-je faire une exception pour vous. »

Se permit de répondre l'IA alors que Tony roulait des yeux, JARVIS prenait peut être un peu trop ses aises dans la maison, pensa-t-il un instant avant de se raviser, laissant le temps au dieu de prendre la parole : « Et bien…Tony je crois que ta voix dans les murs est très sélective…Voire possessive… »

Tony le regarda, intrigué. « Possessive ? »

« Oui, on dirait que JARVIS n'aime que vous. Alors que ce n'est qu'une voix dans les murs. C'est assez bizarre. »

Constata-t-il en regardant les murs autours de lui comme s'ils le regardaient en retour.

« Ce n'est pas bizarre, je suis son créateur, il me doit la vie et il est programmé pour n'obéir qu'à moi et a ceux qui me sont chers ou proches. » Répondit Tony presqu'instantanément en se redressant un peu. C'était son bébé tout de même.

« Ah je vois…Oui, c'est presque comme un enfant et son parent finalement… »

Finit par déclarer Loki comme s'il avait compris où le playboy voulait en venir.

« Si tu veux, oui. » Lui répondit-il, reconnaissant.

« J'en suis flatté, Monsieur. » Lança JARVIS avant de poursuivre : « Dois-je préparer une chambre pour Loki, Monsieur ? »

Demanda-t-il. Le millionnaire regarda le dieu, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Loki réfléchit un instant.

« Disons que oui mais…Pas trop loin de la tienne alors… »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Tony secoua la tête avec un sourire avant de lui en attribuer une à une pièce d'écart de la sienne.

« Ça devrait aller… »

« Oui, parfait ! D'ailleurs j'irais bien faire une sieste... »

Lança-t-il. Après tout ils n'avaient pas vraiment dormi beaucoup la nuit dernière et, même si il était un dieu, il était également enceint. Alors il était fatigué. En ce qui concernait Tony…Et bien…La gueule de bois n'avait pas totalement dit son dernier mot…Alors il bailla bruyamment avant de lancer : « Oui, moi aussi J'ai encore mal au crâne. » Et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur en s'étirant. Le dieu le suivit, embarquant dans l'ascenseur avec lui, une moue timide sur le visage.

« Diiiis ?... » Commença-t-il. Le Playboy lui jeta un regard interrogatif avant de marmonner ce qui semblait être un « hum » en un grognement. « Je peux venir faire la sieste avec toi ?... »

Finit Loki en regardant ailleurs, l'air de rien. A ces mots, le playboy sourit en coin et s'approcha du dieu avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Le dieu sourit et le remercia, blottit contre lui, penché un peu pour avoir le visage dans le cou de l'ingénieur. Stark en profita pour passer les mains sous les cuisses de Loki afin de le soulever, c'est qu'il n'était pas bien lourd, pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre. Il le déposa ensuite délicatement sur le lit. Loki appréciait bien de se déplacer comme ça, il fallait l'avouer. Il s'installa confortablement dans le lit, allongé sur le côté, puis il attira le playboy contre lui. Mais Tony se redressa et tira la couette, faute de draps, qui était tombée au sol lors de leurs ébats de la veille puis il les couvrit bien tous les deux avant de revenir contre Loki, posant une main sous son haut contre son ventre. C'est totalement détendu, pour une fois, que Loki s'endormit, collé contre Tony et ronronnant presque alors que celui-ci ronflait déjà comme un bien heureux, le nez dans son cou.

C'est deux bonnes heures plus tard que Loki fut réveillé par JARVIS qui indiquait à Tony que la moitié des Avengers, à savoir Natacha Nomanov, Clint Barton et Steve Roger, l'attendait dans son salon. Stark émergea en un sursaut. « Quoi ? » Lança-t-il en essayant de se lever. Il tourna la tête vers Loki, une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard.

« Bouge pas, d'accord ? » Lui souffla-t-il avant de lui voler un léger baiser et de filer dans le salon. Le dieu, un peu stressé, se roula en boule sous la couette tout en demandant à JARVIS de lui fournir un compte rendu détaillé de ce qui se passait en haut. Tony essaya de paraitre naturel et parfaitement normal, sarcastique sur les collants de Rogers, flirtant avec Black Widow, discutant avec Hawkeye, et surtout essayant de savoir ce qu'ils foutaient dans son salon et le pauvre dieu Jotun était un peu paniqué pour lui-même mais aussi un peu pour Tony… Essayant de paraitre aussi désarmé qu'eux, Tony leurs conseilla de rejoindre le SHIELD pour savoir quoi faire, prétextant devoir rester ici pour améliorer Iron Man, il parvint à les convaincre de partir et qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Il descendit une fois sûr qu'ils avaient quitté les lieux et rejoignit Loki. Ce dernier était à la salle de bain, décidément trop stressé, et se passait de l'eau sur le visage pour essayer de le calmer un peu.

« Ca va aller ? »

Demanda Iron Man en s'approchant de lui. Le dieu hocha la tête.

« Les hormones qui commencent à se détraquer, c'est pas cool…Tu as réussi à les berner alors… »

Tony répondit par l'affirmative.

« Il faut que je fabrique un brouilleur pour qu'ils ne te retrouvent pas… »

« Un brouilleur ? De quoi ? »

Murmura-t-il en allant s'assoir au bord du lit.

« D'onde. Vois-tu, chaque mouvement produit de l'électricité, hors à chaque crise de nerf, de colère, de plaisir, ou autre qui fait varier le battement cardiaque, ça augmente l'électricité. Mais toi, à toutes les téléportations ou n'importe quelle autre magie, tu en produis plus et ça fait un pic. Ça, ils peuvent le desceller et te retrouver. Et je pense que c'est ce qu'ils essayeront de faire via les satellites. »

Expliqua Tony, sûr de bien se faire comprendre. D'ailleurs Loki grimaça légèrement.

« Argh ! Oui un brouilleur est une bonne idée ! »

Loki se laissa retomber sur le lit.

« Une chance que tu sois tombé sur seulement ces trois-là…Avec Fury, Coulson et Banner, il aurait été impossible de les berner… »

« Tu parles au Grand Tony Stark, je peux berner qui je veux, voyons. »

Dit-il avant de se faire casser en beauté par JARVIS qui lui expliquait en démontrant par des exemples qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mentir à certaines personnes, notamment Pepper. Cela fit éclater Loki de rire. Mais comme il était encore fatigué, il se roula en boule dans le lit en baillant.

« Dors encore un peu pendant que je vais faire le brouilleur… »

Lui conseilla Tony avant de lui caresser la joue. Loki retourna alors sous la couette, non sans avoir attrapé l'ingénieur par la nuque pour l'embrasser juste avant. Inutile de dire que le playboy eut bien du mal à laisser le dieu pour prendre la direction de son atelier. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup le petit jeu qui s'était instauré entre le jotun et lui et qui consistait un peu à exciter l'autre. Et, comme tout le monde le savait, Tony était joueur. Une fois dans son atelier/labo/salle de jeu, il lança la musique à fond et se mit au travail.

Une heure plus tard, Loki se sentait suffisamment reposé et le rejoignit dans l'atelier. Stark pogotait tranquillement dans son coin, un fer à souder dans sa main et un micro circuit imprimé posé devant lui. Le dieu se calla dans un coin et l'observa, un sourire aux lèvres, en silence pour ne pas le déranger. Mais JARVIS informa Tony de sa présence, lui faisant tourner la tête vers lui. Il ne lui dit rien mais l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de tête. Le millionnaire hocha la tête et repris son œuvre. Au bout d'un moment, il vint vers lui et lui tendit un bracelet en argent qui clignotait au niveau du fermoir. Loki le regarda un instant, puis l'enfila.

« Dis ? Comment ça fonctionne ? ça masque les émissions de magie ou ça brouille carrément le signal ? Parce que si ça brouille, tes petits camarades justiciers vont se demander s'il n'y a pas anguille sous roche… »

Demanda-t-il en levant un peu le poignet tout en l'observant.

« Avec ça tu deviens totalement invisible aux yeux, aux oreilles et aux ondes de tous ceux que tu voudras…Il te suffit d'appuyer là. » Expliqua l'ingénieur en montrant un petit bouton pas loin de la LED clignotante. Le dieu hocha la tête, rassuré.

« Bon, tant mieux. Au fait…Où est la cuisine ? »

Demanda-t-il, tout naturellement, faisant sourire le playboy.

« Hum au dernier étage, à côté du salon. Tu as faim ? »

Loki hocha la tête et grimpa dans l'ascenseur.

« Un peu quand même….Il est quoi, deux heures de l'aprem ? J'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir et il me semble que toi non plus… »

« Oui mais moi j'ai la gerbe »

Répondit le milliardaire en le suivant.

« C'est con ça…J'ai de la chance, mon métabolisme est plus rapide que celui d'un humain. »

Poursuivit Loki en appuyant sur le tout dernier bouton du haut.

« Ca fait rien, je perdrais de la brioche »

Répondit Tony en haussant les épaules et regardant son ventre.

« Humm…Y'a d'autres moyens pour la perdre tu sais… »

Murmura le jotun avec un petit sourire provocateur.

« Ah oui ? Montre-moi alors. »

Fit l'humain, joueur, en sortant de l'ascenseur, direction la cuisine. Le suivant en ricanant Loki marmonna.

« Je mange d'abord, je te montre après… »

« JARVIS, prépare quelque chose à Loki »

Demanda Tony en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail. Loki s'installa à table et observa les engins fonctionner tout seul.

« Juste pour prévenir, je mange vraiment beaucoup dans ces cas là… »

« Bon ben JARVIS fait beaucoup à manger… »

Fit Tony en regardant Loki, pas vraiment convaincu. Une fois préparé, Loki mangea, bien sûr avec élégance et propreté. N'empêche qu'en quinze minutes tout avait disparu dans son estomac…Tony le fixait, les sourcils relevés, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Une fois l'assiette vidée jusqu'à la dernière miette, Loki s'étira et se leva.

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? »

Demanda-t-il en voyant la tête de Stark.

« Je suis sûr que tu ferais un carton au concours de celui qui mange le plus de hot dos »

Répondit simplement le playboy.

« Huuum…Hot dos… »

Murmura Loki pour lui-même avec un air affamé.

« J'en ai un à te proposer si tu n'y met pas les dents. »

Répondit le playboy avec un rictus, pas peu fier de sa mauvaise blague. Loki s'approcha de lui tout en se léchant les lèvres.

« Vraiment ?...C'est intéressant j'ai encore faim… »

Souffla-t-il. Tony lui prit les épaules et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser non sans fougue. Le dieu répondit à son baiser avec passion et langue, posant ses mains sur les cuisses de l'ingénieur qui vint ensuite embrasser et mordiller son cou. Loki soupira et laissa courir ses mains vers le haut des cuisses du playboy, penchant la tête pour lui donner plus d'accès à son cou. Tony en profita pour le mordiller, y laissant d'énormes suçons avant de se relever et se coller à lui. Le dieu gémit et se serra tout contre Tony, glissant ses mains sur les fesses du millionnaire, parce que c'était un endroit qu'il aimait bien chez lui.

* * *

Et voilà je coupe ici ! Oui, je sais, j'ai arrêté juste avant le Lemon, mais vous l'aurez au prochain chap ! promis !


End file.
